Snapes daughter
by horsesandhighjump
Summary: The day my mam died was the anniversary of my birth, also the anniversary of the day my father abandoned us. He left us all alone in the world, making us fend for ourselves. My name is Harper Brooke Snape and this is my story of what you turn out like when that happens.
1. Chapter 1

I kicked his butt, literally. The death eater had had it coming for him since he set foot in our house. This is how it always happens, though this time it was different. This time they got to my mam before me.

The crucious curse hit the death eater, whose name I didn't catch in the abdomen making him double over in agony, me I gave myself 100 mental points for getting a bullseye. See when I fight magic or muggle I go a bit cuckoo, driven my the amount of death I have seen. This time I lost my sanity when my mam got hit by the worst unforgivable curse out there, the killing curse, or commonly known as the avada kedavra.

There was no time to mourn over my dear mams death when there was a death eater was in front of me, sixteen years of training had made sure of that. Without even saying anything, mentally or aloud I killed him. Didn't even have to flick my wrist. See, I had been doing that curse at only months old more than potter boy can say about himself.

I left the death eater to rot there. I wouldn't be needing that house anymore seeming as they now knew were my dear old mams body lay. So without further ado I walked to my room, magically packed my stuff and apparated. Where you ask me? To the only other wizard I knew that would take me in, the headmaster of Hogwarts, the great wizard himself, albus Dumbledore.

*I don't have the trace as it was taken of me by the minister of magic, lets just say my mam can be a very persuasive lady*

Authors note

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Would like one review or something like that for another chapter. Constructive criticism or further chapter ideas also welcome.

Enjoy reading

Horsesandhighjump

xxx


	2. Chapter 2 hiii

Name: Harper Brooke Snape

Age :16 and proud

Likes; kicking butt and chocolate frogs

Dislikes; death eaters

Family ; mam(mother) dead and father is no where to be seen

Hey, the names harper. I am the best witch of my time and was doing spells before most of you could walk. I am kind as long as your not on my bad side cause if you are you will end up in st mungos or six feet under. I also am a great laugh and a real prankster.I am 5 foot 6 and skinny, comes with the job.

See you at Hogwarts byeeeeeeeeeee.

Hey guys please review for another chapter. My next one is for MrsSofiaSnape as she is my first reviewer.

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Would like one review or something like that for another chapter. Constructive criticism or further chapter ideas also welcome.

Enjoy reading

Horsesandhighjump

xxx


	3. Chapter 3 uh oh

**By the way harper does not know she is a snape**

I landed with a thump. I don't think I landed in Hogsmeade. Uh oh. I'm in trouble. I took a few seconds to regain my composure and mentally checked to see if anything was broken. Fortunately nothing was.

I stood up warily wand already drawn, I didn't even notice when I ad drawn it. Probably done it as instinct, you know. I looked around and saw the millions of Hogwarts students look at me. Some in awe while others in pure hatred. The later from the slytherins of coarse.

Suddenly feeing very self conscious I looked down at myself in tatty, ripped, bloodstained clothes I looked like a right tramp. Then it came to me. Most of these people didn't know me so what the hell.

I looked around, it seem s I landed right in the middle between slytherin and griffindor. What luck I have. Oh well. Mustering up all my corouge, seeming as I was about to drop dead from tiredness from killing death eaters, I walked forwards.

As I walked I looked straight in the eyes of Dumbledore and saw they were glittering with amusement. Knowing him he probably knew I was coming since I don't know when, he knew everything!

My eyes scanned the rest of the teachers table. I knew all the faces there. Minerva, snape, flitwick, remus. I did a double take. Remus. Remus lupin. Hadn't seen him in donkeys years, te last time I saw him I must have been like eight or something!

I kept a straight face as I walked up to their table.

"harper?" Dumbledore asked

"the one and only." I answered dryly.

I then felt someone pushing at the walls around my mind. Only one person knew occlumency on the table, apart from Dumbledore buut he knew not to get into my mind, it had to be snape. That goddamned idiot.

"snivellous get out of my head. Yeah that's right. Go down to your dark dungeon and pout!" I said sarcastically while blocking his entry to my retreated instantly.

Yes remus had told me all about his time in Hogwarts. Prongs, padfoot the lot. I also knew that remus is a werewolf. Seeming as he was in my house on the night of the full moon, he needed a wolfsbane potion. The potion ,that apart from snape I was the only living person to successfully brew it.

"sorry harper just had to make sure it was you," snape replied with a little smile. His cold exterior momentarily cracking.

I flashed him a smile before turning to Dumbledore.

**Authors note**

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Would like one review or something like that for another chapter. Constructive criticism or further chapter ideas also welcome. Also new characters welcome.**

**Enjoy reading**

**Horsesandhighjump**

**xxx**


End file.
